


Amami ancora

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: Okay soo, è stato un mini parto ma here I am.Dedicata all'anon di CC che mi ha dato l'idea sooEnjoy
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 7





	Amami ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soo, è stato un mini parto ma here I am.  
> Dedicata all'anon di CC che mi ha dato l'idea soo  
> Enjoy

_**Tu sei Lucifero vestita, sì, con orli e perle** _

Lauro indossa la sua gonna più bella, di seta. Ha addosso un top bianco ei tacchi alti, il rossetto rosso acceso fa capolino sulle sue labbra.   
Si guarda allo specchio steso sul letto, si scatta una foto, la osserva un attimo di troppo e la cancella.   
Ne scatta prima una, poi altre cento, fa le facce più buffe che conosce o le pose più oscene, poi pensa di mandarne una a Edoardo.   
Le riguarda tutte, una a una e indeciso sceglie di mandargliele tutte. Lo fa, poi mette via il telefono aspettando una sua reazione e nel frattempo, pubblica su instagram il suo annuncio -solo in quel momento si accorge di essere in ritardo, ma che può farci, è sicuro che i suoi fan siano abituati ormai.-   
Poi non sa più che fare, apre whatsapp ma nulla, quel giorno gli sembra particolarmente vuoto e ha una brutta sensazione da quando si è svegliato.

Si risveglia ore dopo, si è addormentato mentre scriveva e fuori è buio da un pezzo.   
La prima cosa che fa è controllare la risposta di Edo, sa che gli ha risposto. Tuttavia quel visualizzato lo colpisce in pieno viso e non se ne capacita, non era mai successo prima, gli sembra assurdo.   
Assurdo come la quantità di notifiche che si ritrova su tutti i social, messaggi sconnessi da parte di tutti i suoi amici, parlano di commenti su Instagram e di altre cose che a Lauro sembrano cazzate.   
Ma lui è come San Tommaso alla fin fine: se non vede non crede, perciò quando poi legge quelle cose semplicemente, muore un po '. 

_**Il nostro amore delicato è uno zucchero amaro, che ci vogliamo solo quando poi più non possiamo** _

È passata una settimana, Lauro si chiede quand'è che si farà vivo.   
Non si sentono da tanto, troppo tempo e gli manca da morire ma ha questo dolore sordo infondo al petto proprio lì, dove c'è il cuore.   
Avrebbe voluto commentare, scrivere qualcosa in sua difesa o magari scherzarci su prendendola come un gioco di circostanza ma non se l'era sentita, le lacrime gli avevano martoriato il volto talmente tanto che probabilmente ne sarebbe rimasto sfigurato.   
Non ha bevuto cianuro ma si sente avvelenato, sconfitto, spento. Edo non chiama, non lo cerca e Lauro guarda il telefono in modo compulsivo.   
Pensa di scrivergli almeno mille volte anche solo per insultarlo ma poi ogni volta che entra su whatsapp lo vede online e sa già che se avesse voluto sentirlo gli avrebbe scritto lui.   
Lancia il telefono che si rompe in mille pezzi per impatto con il muro ma non gli importa, non gliene frega più un cazzo di niente. Fanculo Edoardo e fanculo lo stupido amore del cazzo che prova per lui, si odia così tanto che l'odio che sente per sé stesso lo corrode.   
Non capisce perché gli abbia fatto questo, gli sembra così insensato e infantile che per un momento pensa di esserselo sognato. 

_**E sto cadendo nel burrone di proposito Mi sto gettando dentro al fuoco dimmi "Amore no" Finiranno anche le fiamme, ma il dolore no...** _

Quella mattina è proprio come tutte le altre: si trascina a forza fuori dal letto e va in bagno. Si fa una doccia -luogo che, insieme al letto, è diventato il suo rifugio personale dove affogare nel suo stesso dolore- e si guarda allo specchio per interminabili minuti, quello che vede non gli piace nemmeno un po': Ha il viso stanco, segnato dalle occhiaie e gli occhi rossi e gonfi.   
A quel punto decide che no, non può lasciarsi andare così, nè tantomeno può dargliela vinta in quel modo, Edoardo deve vedere con i suoi occhi quello che gli ha fatto e sa che se non sarà lui a prendere la situazione in mano, quegli eventi rimarranno inspiegati.   
Un'ora e mezza più tardi si ritrova sotto a un portone, pochi piani di scale a separarlo dalla verità e dall'amore della sua vita che però è un coglione e che quando sente la sua voce al citofono nemmeno si degna di farlo salire, anzi, è lui a scendere.   
Apre il portone e Lauro quasi si scorda perché è lì e perché sia così furioso: Edo ha gli occhiali, il viso ei capelli mezzi sporchi di farina e un grembiule addosso con una scritta che, in altre circostanti, avrebbe assecondato scoccando un bacio al biondo.   
Lo guarda, l'ombra di un sorriso che non arriva agli occhi gli sfiora il volto, tiene lo sguardo basso, torturandosi le dita tatuate e si umetta le labbra secche nonostante il filo di rossetto. Poi si schiarisce la voce e si fa coraggio:   
"Ehy"   
Edoardo all'inizio lo guarda con una luce strana negli occhi, se lo chiedete a Lauro vi dirà che lo stava guardando come fa un assetato con un bicchier d'acqua. Improvvisamente distoglie lo sguardo, qualcosa sembra scuoterlo e si guarda alle spalle prima di raggiungere il minore all'esterno chiudendosi il portone alle spalle.   
Il chitarrista lo sa bene perché Lauro si trova lì e sebbene abbia milioni di cose da dirgli, tace, aspettando che sia lui il primo a sfogarsi... Glielo deve infondo.   
Ma il cantante non dice nient'altro, se ne sta immobile spostando di tanto in tanto il peso da un piede all'altro, aprendo la bocca soltando per sospirare profondamente, sembra aver perso tutto il suo coraggio.   
A quel punto ci pensa Edoardo a spezzare quel silenzio pesante, ma il modo in cui lo fa non è quello che si aspettava il minore:   
"Che ce stai a fa qui?"   
"Te volevo vedè. Ho pensato che magari c'avevi qualcosa da dimme"   
Doms si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e poi mette le mani in tasca, facendo spallucce.  
"Se c'avessi avuto qualcosa da dirti, t'avrei chiamato."   
A Lauro cade il mondo sotto i piedi.

**_... E non puoi uccidere l'amore, ma l'amore può._ **

Gli da le spalle, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare e il naso bruciare terribilmente, sa che sta per piangere ma non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di mostrargli la sua fragilità.   
"Ce se vede in giro, Edoà"   
E mentre fa per andarsene la voce del biondo lo ferma, chiedendogli di aspettare. Si volta nuovamente, lo guarda gettare uno sguardo verso la finestra di casa sua e sospirare.   
"Parliamone da qualche altra parte"   
Lauro perde un battito tanta è la felicità e il sollievo, sa che almeno avranno un'occasione per chiarirsi. Poi lo squadra un attimo, viso e capelli ancora sporchi di farina e ridacchia.   
"Ci andiamo così?"   
Edo aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi alza gli occhi al cielo e lo afferra per un polso  
"Sì, ci andiamo così, muovi il culo"  
Poco dopo si ritrovano in un vicolo appena dietro casa di Edo, lì non ci passa mai nessuno stando alle parole del biondo,quindi avrebbero potuto parlare in santa pace e senza interruzioni.   
Ma nonostante la sicurezza che mostrava, Lauro non sapeva da dove iniziare o cosa dirgli.   
Desiderava urlargli in faccia che era un coglione, un deficiente, che se non lo voleva più bastava dirlo e sarebbe sparito da solo. Ma allo stesso tempo voleva solo abbracciarlo, rovinarlo di baci e carezze, lasciargli addosso dei segni che anche dopo essere scomparsi, il chitarrista avrebbe ricordato per un bel po'.   
Ma era quello che voleva fare sempre insomma, strappargli i vestiti e lasciarlo niente di più che un corpo di uomo scosso per i troppi orgasmi, e voleva che Edoardo facesse lo stesso con lui.   
Ma in quel momento non poteva cedere ai suoi desideri, doveva rimanere freddo, mostrargli che nonostante tutto aveva ancora una dignità. 

"Me spieghi che cazzo c'hai in testa?"   
Come non detto aveva già perso le staffe, complici i ricordi di tutto ciò che avevano fatto in passato e ancora scosso da quei commenti che lo tormentano da ormai una settimana.   
"Io capisco tutto Edoà, ma non me merito de esse trattato così da te."   
Era furente ormai, la sua rabbia alimentata dalla profonda delusione che sentiva.  
"Pensavi che non li avrei letti? Cazzo, voglio solo sapè se l'hai fatto perché te sei stancato de me e non sai come dirmelo o se semplicemente sei ncojone. Ma poi me lasci il visualizzato, c'hai trent'anni e ancora fai il ragazzino"   
Lauro urla tutto a pieni polmoni, le lacrime gli sbavano quel filo di trucco che si è dato, ha la vista completamente annebbiata.   
Edoardo dal canto suo è fermo, impassibile, aspetta che la tempesta passi e gli chiede: "Hai finito?"   
Tiene un tono basso, sembra quasi che tutta quella situazione non lo sfiori nemmeno.  
"No che non ho finito. Sei uno stronzo Edoà"   
A quel punto Doms è stanco, vuole mettere fine a quella situazione surreale, vedere Lauro in quel modo lo distrugge soprattutto perché sa che è solo colpa sua. Gli si avvicina e con tutta la calma del mondo lo bacia. 

**_E questa strana fiaba poi che fine ha?_ **   
**_È la più grande storia raccontata mai_ **   
**_Siamo soli in cento personalità_ **   
**_Mentiamo promettendo a noi non finirà._ **

Quel bacio all'inizio è delicato, in netto contrasto con i sentimenti di entrambi. Lauro si accende, è un vortice di rancore e si sfoga su di lui, tirandogli i capelli talmente forte che lo fa mugulare e lo sbatte al muro fatiscente. Edoardo si lascia toccare, fare male, sa di non meritarsi i suoi baci eppure nessuno dei due sembra capace di staccarsi. Ormai sono un groviglio di lingue, braccia, le gambe di Edo saldamente allacciate intorno alla vita di Lauro come se ne dipendesse la sua sopravvivenza ed è proprio così: quando sono insieme non hanno bisogno di aria, sono uno l'ossigeno dell'altro e tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno.   
Lauro gli morde le labbra prima di staccarsi da quel bacio, le gambe gli tremano per l'adrenalina. Si avventa sul suo collo come un vampiro e gli lascia un succhiotto sulla pelle diafana, in bella vista; Lauro sa che non dovrebbe e conosce bene i rischi che correranno entrambi ma semplicemente non gli importa delle conseguenze. Edoardo è suo, lo è sempre stato, si appartengono da prima ancora di essersi innamorati e niente al mondo potrà mai toglierglielo.  
Edo si lascia fare tutto come se fossero sul palco, si lascia cullare da quella lenta e feroce agonia che è l'eccitazione della sua metà migliore: L'amore che provano l'uno per l'altro è viscerale e selvaggio, tutt'altro che casto o innocente e quella ne è solo l'ennesima prova.   
Lauro gli slaccia in fretta i pantaloni -noncurante di essere in mezzo a una strada isolata ma che è pur sempre una strada- e li fa scivolare atterra insieme ai boxer del biondo.   
Ritorna a baciarlo stavolta con più calma, dopotutto quello che fa con Edoardo è pur sempre amore e mai semplice sesso. Sembra essersi calmato, apre gli occhi dopo istanti interminabili e si bea dello spettacolo etereo che è Edo con gli occhi lucidi per l'eccitazione e i capelli scompigliati e in quel momento Lauro perde nuovamente il senno appena ritrovato, abbassandosi i pantaloni il più velocemente possibile: Edoardo è già pronto ad accoglierlo dentro di sè, tant'è che lo supplica e a quel punto è impossibile resistere alla tentazione. Lo penetra con forza, godendosi il suo gemito osceno di piacere e inizia a muoversi velocemente, rapide e forti stoccate così dannatamente piacevoli che Lauro è già quasi all'orgasmo nemmeno fosse un ragazzino alle prime armi. Edo rafforza la presa sulle sue spalle e affonda la testa nel suo collo soffocando un urlo.  
"Lauro te prego"   
"De chi sei Edoà?"   
Edo stringe gli occhi e si morde le labbra, il viso contratto in un'espressione di piacere.   
"Solo tuo"  
E come se fosse un riflesso condizionato l'oggetto delle sue preghiere si muove più velocemente dentro di lui, finché non vengono entrambi con un urlo strozzato. 

Ore dopo sono entrambi a casa di Lauro, rivestiti e puliti dopo essersi fatti una doccia.   
Se ne stanno abbracciati sul letto, Edo gioca con i capelli del cantante che tiene la testa poggiata sul suo petto.   
"Me dispiace pe tutto La '"   
Lauro sospira. "Non fa niente, l'ho capito perché l'hai fatto"   
"Ah sì? E perché l'ho fatto sentiamo"   
Lauro alza lo sguardo e sorride.   
"Perché sei ncojone" 

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, divertiti e consapevoli che in fin dei conti Lauro non ha del tutto sbagliato.

"Ti amo Lauro."   
"Ti amo anche io, Edo."


End file.
